The present invention is directed to a ceiling grid for providing filtered air to a work area.
Precision manufacturing and assembly operations require a contaminant free work area which is often referred to as a "clean room." Clean room facilities have been previously developed to control the amount of particulate matter in an environment where precision manufacturing and assembly operations are conducted. Such facilities usually include a plurality of high efficiency particulate air filters (HEPA) supported by a lattice-work. The lattice-work generally is designed to direct the air flowing through the clean room through the filters for subsequent filtering. Therefore, the juncture between the filters and the lattice-work must be air-tight. To accomplish this end, the lattice-work usually includes rectangular support frames each having a central opening for receiving a filter. The rectangular frames include longitudinal and transverse support members and a plurality of cross-shaper connectors. The connectors rigidly join the support members at their intersections by, for example, bolts, welds, cement, etc. The support members include a channel for receiving a sealant which provides the necessary air-tight seal between the filters and the modular support frame. Since the connectors are rigidly secured to the support members these types of lattice-works are significantly more time consuming to assemble. Moreover, these assemblies cannot be readily modified to enlarge or reduce the size of the clean room to accommodate varying needs, while still providing a structurally sound support system.